The New Charmed Ones
by PassionWriter234
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are dead, and Cole is back. But he has no idea that the Charmed ones Children will give birth to a new era of powerful witches, the New Charmed Ones. And they are the only ones who can stop him. Will the succeede? Only time will t
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Piper, Hurry!"

Phoebe Halliwell screamed as her ex-husband, Cole Turner, shimmered into the home. Phoebe stood behind the Book of Shadows, the pages turned to the Cole entry. Phoebe's only daughter, Melinda Prudence Halliwell, stood behind her. Paige Matthews-Halliwell was standing beside her, holding her older sisters hand. Phoebe was shaking. How could this be happening? How could Cole have found his way back? He was dead! He had been dead for 7 years! How could have found his way back. Phoebe held her five-year-old daughters hand, hoping to calm her young daughter down. As Piper and her two sons, 7-year-old Wyatt and 6-year-old Chris, orbed up into the attic to join Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe gulped as a few of his demons orbed in behind him.

"Well, I have finally found you, Phoebe." Cole spoke as Piper and her sons joined her sisters. How could this be happening? How could he have managed to find the grimorie, and become the source again, and strip the sisters of there powers. How could they have missed it?

"Cole, how the hell did you come back?"

Piper spoke as she hid her children behind her. The children still had their powers, but they were very weak.

"That's easy, Piper. One of my followers found the Grimorie and brought me back with the resurrection spell. He then gave me the oath, and I was made the Source once again, to get my revenge against you and your sisters."

He stepped closer as the three Charmed Ones and there children stepped back. Phoebe through a potion of his blood, but he used his fire-throwing power to stop it. They tried spell after spell, but nothing seemed to work, not even the Power of Three Spell that had become so famous. They began to run out of ideas, and out of hope.

The children stood in Wyatt's force field, watching there mothers and aunt loosing the battle. They wanted to help, but they could not. The Sisters had forbidden them too. If anything happened to the sisters, the three children would have to continue on the charmed line, even if they did not have the charmed powers. It would not happen until the next generation, and they still had to be alive, to continue the line.

Cole grinned and laughed, as he threw a fireball at Piper, which killed her. Phoebe was next, and was killed by an energy ball. Finally, Paige was killed by an athame. Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris huddled close to each other, still shocked by the fact that mothers, the Famous Charmed Ones, had been killed. Wyatt kept up his force field, as Cole tried fireball after fireball to try to break it. Nothing seemed to work.

Leo appeared and orbed the children out of the manor and into a safe house. That was the end of the Charmed Ones, and began the reign of evil, the reign of Cole as the source once again. He took over the Manor, and gained control of the nexus, and the world fell into darkness. But, there was still a hope in the world. For when Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda grew up, they would give birth to a new line of Charmed Ones. Three Cousins, who would; battle Cole, and bring the world back to the way it should be. And so the story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Wyatt Halliwell sat in his house, with his wife Kelly by his side. His brother, Chris sat near him, with his wife Bianca beside him. In addition, across from the two brothers, were their cousin Melinda, and her husband, Alex. It had been the first time the three of them had been together since the death of there mothers, and their Aunt Paige all those years ago. Kelly was a white lighter, just like her husband, while Bianca was a witch belonging to the Phoenix clan, who were usually evil. However, Bianca had fallen in love with Chris, and had become good. While Alex was a white lighter as well, who had captured Melinda's heart while working with her cousin and his wife? They had all kept in touch and in hiding from Cole and his demons. They were all very lucky to be alive, but they had come together for one reason and one reason alone.

In addition, in the middle of the three cousins, were there children. There children, three small girls, who had no idea they were the future new Power of Three. There parents had come together to discuss their safety, and when it was best to tell the children of there duty to the world of chaos they now lived in.

Wyatt's daughter, Priscilla, was the oldest of the three. They thought that she would receive Prue and Paige's power, Telekinesis, the power to move things with your mind. Chris's daughter was the middle child, Pandora, and they thought to receive the Temporal Stasis, the power of freezing and blowing up. In addition, Melinda's daughter, Pearl, was thought to have Premonitions, or Clairvoyance, where she would have visions of the past and the future. However, they were not certain. They would not know who got what until they spoke the spell to receive their powers in the book of Shadows. However, for now they had other powers, which they had received at birth.

Priscilla had Glamouring, or Juventaion, where she could change into anything she could think of, from human to animal, along with Psychokinses, the ability to move things with your mind without having to see the object, and X-ray Vision, which she could see through things whenever she wanted to. The three year old had black hair, like her mother, and blue eyes, like her father.

Pandora had illusion casting, the ability to cast an illusion or mirage, deceiving ones eyes; Strangulation, which is the ability to constrict throats with your hand or ball of light from your hands; and Thermal Balls, which is a very powerful energy ball composed of psychic and fire energy. Her powers were considered evil, but she received them from her mother's evil ancestry.The two year old, had blonde hair, unlike her parents, and blue eyes, like her father.

Pearl had mostly Phoebe's powers, like Empathy, the power to feel what other people where feeling, and Levitation; where you could hover three feet in the air. However, she had orbing powers, which she received from her whitelighter father. The one year old had red hair, like her father, and green eyes, like her mother.

Therefore, Wyatt and his cousins discussed what they would do with their children, and when they would let them receive their powers. It was decided that they would each live with their parents until Priscilla was 16, Pandora was 15, and Pearl was 14. At that time, they would all be brought to Wyatt's house, and told of their other powers and their destiny to rid the world of the evil known as Cole Turner, source of all evil. At the end of the meeting, they all left, until the day that they would reunite, to give the girls there Charmed Powers.

Sixteen years later, Priscilla Halliwell sat in her bedroom, looking through her bedroom wall into her parent's room. They were talking about something, and had been antsy all day long. Something was up. However, she had no idea. Now was one of the many times that she wished she had supper hearing as well. However, of course, she did not. She sighed as she turned back to her schoolwork, sighing. Cole had done nothing to society. The world still worked the way it always had. The only difference was the fact that death was rampant, and all witches and whitelighters had to watch their backs, at the threat of Cole or his demons paying you a visit, which ended in your vanquish.

Cilla sighed as she moved a strand of her long black hair from her face as she contuied to work on her Algebra II homework. Cilla was in her junior year at the local high school, and she loved it. She was a cheerleader and had many men lusting after her. She loved all the attention, but she hated not being able to tell people that she was a witch with magical powers. However, she would be turned in. Cole had the whole town in fear, that if any human ever found a witch or whitelighter, they were to tell a demon. They would then be rewarded with something of some importance to them. Cilla finished her homework and closed her book, before looking up to see her father and mother standing in the doorway.

"Cilla, come with us. We have something to talk to you about." Wyatt spoke as Cilla got up and followed her parents out of the room. What the world was going to happen? She did not have any idea, but she nodded, as she followed her parents down the stairs, and into the living room. Her aunts and uncles were sitting there, with her two cousins, Pandora and Pearl. She did not know her family very well, since they had to stay in hiding. Cilla sat down beside her cousins, smiling at them.

Wyatt sighed as he and Kelly sat down beside his brother and cousin. This was going to be hard for them. How were they suppose to tell there children that they had been born to get rid of Cole, and they were to receive the powers of their dead grandmothers. It would be too weird for them to understand, yet it had to be done.

"Priscilla, Pandora, and Pearl; we have something to tell you, something very important. You are now old enough to understand this. You have your powers that you were born with, but you have not yet received your main powers. You three are now going to be the New Charmed Ones."

The next moment, Priscilla and her cousins' almost passed out. The New Charmed Ones. How would they be any different from their grandmothers, who had died fighting Cole, the evil Source?

"So, how are we going to get these powers?"

Pearl asked, moving a piece of her hair from her face. Wyatt pulled out an ancient book, with triquetra on it. It was the symbol for the Halliwell Line. Pandora gasped as she touched the book, looking back up at her uncle.

"Is that the Book of Shadows?"

Pandora asked as her uncle nodded. He opened the book to the very first page, which held the spell used by Piper, Phoebe and Paige to receive their powers. The three cousins looked up at Wyatt as he smiled.

"I want you three to repeat this spell, out loud, and you will receive your new powers."

Priscilla watched as Pandora picked up the book and held it in her hands.

"Daddy, what makes you think we can defeat Cole, with our Grandmother's powers, when they died?"

"Because Priscilla, you and your cousins are not your grandmothers. You are different, and you will be different. You have a good chance. After all, you have your other powers you have always had. You will still have a good chance of fighting Cole. And it is your destiny."

The three cousins looked at each other, and then at their parents. They all nodded, wanting their children to know that everything was going to be ok. Priscilla, Pearl, and Pandora sighed, as they looked down at the spell, and began to recite.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, _

_The secrets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this time, and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power_

_Bring the powers to us cousins three_

_We want the power, give us the power"_

The Book began to glow, as well as the chandelier above their heads. This was it. This was the moment that the Charmed Ones had been reconstituted. Priscilla, Pearl, and Pandora, sighed as they looked at their parents. Across town, Cole grinned as he sat at a council meeting. He knew the charmed ones had been born again, and now he was going to have to kill them again. He turned back to his men, and began to formulate a plan, to find the new charmed ones and kill them. Just like, he had with the first ones

"Congratulations, girls." Wyatt spoke as they stared at each other, "You are now going to learn your destiny."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Priscilla sighed as she sat back down in her seat. The three cousins had just received their new powers, but nothing had happened yet. Priscilla did not feel any different, and neither did Pearl and Pandora. Priscilla looked up at her father, as the other two took their seats as well. Pandora began to flip through the BOS, looking at all the different demons, potions, and spells that would come in handy to them. Pearl looked at it as well, as Priscilla stood up.

"Well, Dad. Who has what?"

She asked, wanting to know whose power she had received to go with her other powers.

"Well, I don't know. We're going to have to see."

He spoke as he sat back down in his chair. Kelly smiled at her daughter and her nieces, knowing that they were going to be fine. She just wondered who their whitelighter would be. She did not know who he or she was, but they would know eventually. Chris and Bianca smiled at their daughter, knowing that she would be a powerful force for good in this world, and with her cousins, she would kill Cole. Pandora would be a strong woman, and her parents were very proud of her. Pearl's mother and father knew she would be good, and that her powers and her orbing ability would come in handy. They would be strong, and they would be The New Power of Three.

"Well, how do we do that, Daddy?"

Priscilla stared at her father. She did not think she liked the idea of being the New Charmed Ones. It was dangerous, and she would have to watch after her cousins. She was the oldest. She had fallen into the role of Piper after Prue died, and she felt the same way. After all, she was only 16, and her Grandmother and Aunts were in their thirties with much more experience. How were the new charmed ones going to be able to defeat Cole, with as powerful as he had become now. She sighed as he stood up, taking his daughters hand.

"Priscilla, I know you're scared, but this is your destiny. I believe you will be fine."

He hugged his daughter, kissing her forehead.

"And this is how we are going to find out who has what."

He picked up the BOS, and smiled at Pearl. He already had a feeling of what power she had, but he had to make sure. He handed the book to his youngest niece, and she had her first vision, of Cole killing her Grandmother and Aunts. She dropped the book, as her cousins rushed to her side. Pearl began to cry, burying her auburn head into Cilla's shoulder. Wyatt dropped down beside his niece, as she looked up at him.

"What did you see, Pearl?"

"I saw Grandma Phoebe, and Great Aunt Piper and Paige, being killed by Cole. It was horrible."

Wyatt nodded at his niece, pulling her into his arms. Wyatt could remember that day well, and so could Melinda and Chris. Melinda got up and walked over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her.

"We know how you feel, Honey. I was their, and so was Wyatt and Chris. We have been through the pain as well. You're not alone."

Melinda spoke as she rocked her daughter, letting her get up. Melinda led her daughter back over to Alex. Melinda sat down in her chair, while Pearl sat in-between her mother and father, still shaking from the vision. Wyatt turned to his daughter, smiling down at her.

"Your turn, Priscilla. See if you can move this."

He sat down a vase, as Priscilla looked at it. She waved her hand, but nothing happened. She did it again, and again, and it never worked. She looked up at her father, tossing a black hair over her shoulder.

"Well, try to get mad at it. That is how I first started doing it. Picture it as Cole."

Priscilla focused on the vase, seeing Belthazor's face in the vase. She tried to move the vase yet again, but nothing happened. Wyatt grinned as he picked up the vase.

"Okay then. Priscilla, try freezing it."

He threw it up, and she gasped, moving her fingers forward. The vase froze in mid air as her hands jerked. She gasped, looking at the vase, and then at her father.

"Well, Priscilla has Mom's powers. Therefore, that would mean Pandora has Telekinesis, Prue's and Paige's power."

Wyatt smiled at his niece, before turning back to her

"Pandora, do the same thing I told Priscilla to do."

Pandora nodded, moving a strand of her hair from her face, before moving her hand away from her body. The vase unfroze and flew up against a wall, crashing into a million pieces.

"Looks like we know now."

Priscilla spoke as Wyatt nodded. Pandora sat down beside her parents, letting them hug her. Priscilla looked over at her mom, before looking back over at her dad.

"What now, Dad?"

"Well, now you and your cousins will train, until we can storm the manor and take it back. That is the first objective."

Wyatt nodded, before walking back over to Kelly, kissing her cheek, before looking back over at his daughter. He knew she was scared, and frustrated, but he was proud of her. He had faith in her, and he knew she would be fine. Chris, Bianca, Melinda and Alex all stood up, before looking back over at Wyatt. Wyatt nodded and turned to his two nieces, smiling at them.

"Pandora, Pearl…..You will be living here for a while. You will be safer if all three of you are together. Your parents will come see you every occasionally. And till you receive your whitelighter, I will act as your guide."

Pandora and Pearl looked at Wyatt, before looking back up at their parents. They smiled, hugging their children goodbye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Priscilla, Pearl, and Pandora sat in Priscilla's room, looking at the book of Shadows. They had the page turned to the Belthazor entry. Priscilla sighed as she looked down at her young cousins. It was her job to protect them, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to them. Pearl looked up at Priscilla, who was deep in thought.

"Cilla, everything will be fine."

Pearl smiled as she hugged her cousin. Cilla grinned, laughing. Sometimes it was very annoying to not be able to keep things to yourself, and you could not do that with an empath around.

"I know. I'm just worried, Pearl."

"You're the oldest, and it's your job to worry."

Pandora spoke as she looked at the Belthazor entry, reading it silently. She then sat up, and looked up at her cousins and fellow witches.

"Okay, this is what it says about Cole:

_Cole's demon form is known as Belthazor. In demon form: His markings are red and black, and he stands over six feet tall. His powers in demon form consist of energy balls, shimmering, and shape shifting. When Cole later became the source, he was one of the most powerful demons to ever exist. His powers then consisted of: fireballs, flaming in/out, black eyes, and shape shifting." _

"Okay, so that tells us a lot."

Pearl laughed as Priscilla rolled her eyes, looking back over at Pandora.

"Is there a vanquish?"

"Well, there is a potion, and a spell."

Pandora spoke as she flipped the pages to the page that held the potion.

"Okay this is the potion:

_Ingredients: _

Cackles, Crickets, Mandrake root, Pig's feet, and a Slice of Belthazor flesh."

Pandora and Pearl shivered, grossed out by the potion. Priscilla nodded, as she looked back over at Pandora, who kept reading.

"Well, this is the spell that goes with the potion:

_Spirits of Air, Forest, and Sea _

Set us of this demon free

Beasts of hoof and beast of shell

Drive this demon back to hell."

Priscilla nodded as she read the spell in her mind. It would not be too hard to make that potion and recite that spell. However, she did not know if the spell would work. After all, it was for his demon form, and Cole was not just Belthazor anymore. He was the Source of All Evil. Pandora than turned the book around for her cousins to see.

"And this is the spell to summon him."

She did not recite it, but it read:

_Magic forces black and white _

Reaching out through space and light

Be he far or be he near

Bring us the demon, Belthazor, here

"Well, do you think the spell would work?"

Pearl asked as Pandora shook her head. Priscilla sighed as she looked down at the drawing of Cole in his demon form. She then looked over at faded pictures of her great aunt Phoebe, and Cole together. Priscilla still could not figure out how Phoebe could have loved something so evil. However, she was not going to judge her aunt too harshly. After all, he was a good-looking person. Priscilla sighed as she looked up at Pearl, smiling.

"Well, if this spell doesn't work, we will need back up."

Pandora nodded as she turned to another spell in the book. It was the source-vanquishing spell, calling on the power of the Halliwell line. She nodded as she read the spell in her mind.

_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, _

Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us

Vanquish this evil from time and space.

"Well, we would have to add Piper's name."

Priscilla spoke as the other too nodded. These were all the Matriarchs of the line. Piper was the one of her line, and they would add her name to the list.

"I agree. It would give the spell more power, since Aunt Piper was very powerful."

Pandora spoke, as she wrote the name down in front of Prue's. Priscilla smiled and yawned, before looking back over at her cousins.

"Girls, you need to get to bed now. We do not have school tomorrow, but we have to practice tomorrow. So, get to sleep."

After Priscilla spoke, she hugged her cousins, as they walked out. Priscilla laid back in her bed and fell asleep, sleeping through the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Priscilla awoke the next morning almost in a daze. She rolled over in her canopy bed, looking towards the window. It was dark out still. She yawned and looked up at her clock, to see it was 6:30 A.M. She sighed as she sat up, running a finger through her stick straight black hair. She was surprised she had slept through the nigh with everything that was no going on in her life. She sighed and closed her eyes, using her Psychokinses to see if anyone else in the house was awake. It looked like she was the only one. She sighed and opened her eyes, yawning. She sighed as she looked around her room, which was still quite dark. She sighed and got up out of bed, stretching towards the ceiling, before walking over to her closet and getting dressed for the day. She was just glad it was a Saturday, and she did not have to worry about going to school and accidentally freezing something or someone. She was determined to get her powers under control before Monday, but she knew it would take much longer than that.

After getting dressed in a black halter-top, and hip hugger pants; she walked out of her room, and down the steps. She hated living in an abounded hotel. The only people that lived in the hotel were her family, and she was never allowed to invite people over, incase of a demon attack or something. Cole knew were their hideout was, but did not ever visit in person. He usually sent his henchmen to get rid of the rest of the Halliwell line. Nevertheless, with their protection spells and powers, they usually were able to defeat their enemy. Moreover, the war between good and evil would continue on to the next day. It never ended, and the Halliwell line never has a break.

Priscilla sighed as she reached the bottom of the steps, headed for the kitchen. The hotel looked like an old, abandoned building on the outside. However, on the inside, it resembled the Halliwell Manor. Wyatt had casted a spell so they would always know what their house looked like, and would know where everything was when the took their home back from Cole.

Priscilla walked into the kitchen, and found someone she did not know. He turned to see her, and saw that he was standing beside her mother and father. She had never seen a more handsome man in her life. His black hair lay in curls on his head perfectly, and his green eyes seemed to be able to stare into you very soul, knowing your deepest secrets. She blushed, looking away, but looked back, putting on a smile. SHe was confused, because she was sure, no one else was up. She tilted her head, as her father spotted her and grinned, walking over to her to give her a hug.

"Good morning, Cilla."

As he pulled away from Cilla, he turned back to face his wife and the young man beside her.

"Priscilla, this is Jackson. He's your whitelighter."

Priscilla smiled, still blushing, as he nodded at her. He walked forward, smiling down at Priscilla. Wyatt smiled at his daughter. He knew very well what she was thinking. Cilla was too much like Piper, in too many ways. He had a feeling that Jackson would win Cilla's heart, by the way that she was looking at her. It was no longer illegal for a witch and whitelighter to be together, especially since Cilla was 2/3 whitelighter and 1/3 Witch. She just had developed witch powers. The only whitelighter power she possessed was Glamouring, which she did not use very often.

"Hello Miss Priscilla. It is nice to finally meet you in person."

"I agree."

Priscilla spoke as she looked up into his green eyes. God, he was an angel, in more than one way. Her two cousins, who were still terribly tired, joined Priscilla. Pearl and Pandora looked up at the person, and poked Priscilla in the side. She turned to them, grinning.

"Hello, girls. This is our whitelighter, Jackson."

He waved at the two girls as Priscilla spoke, and the two young teenagers nodded. Pearl was only 14, and Pandora was 15, but they knew when their cousin liked someone. Especially Pearl, whose power of Empathy, helped her out more than her feminine instincts.

"Well, girls, Kelly and I are going up to see the elders. I suggest you eat and get started."

He winked at his daughter, who blushed, before watching her mother and father orb out with white lights surrounding them. Cilla had always wanted that power, but her parents didn't think she would get it, since most of her powers came from the witch in her. Pearl yawned as she moved over to the fridge, opening it. Pandora followed her cousin, as Priscilla looked back up at Jackson.

"So, Cilla, after you and your cousins get some food, we'll start the training. You and Pandora need to master your new powers, and build on your others. Pearl, needs to work on her other powers as well, since you can't really control clairvoyance."

Jackson spoke as Cilla nodded. He seemed to know what he was doing, which was a very good thing. She turned to look at her cousins, who were staring at her and Jackson. She rolled her eyes, before looking back up at the man who was now her whitelighter. She sighed as she moved a piece of her hair, smiling up at him.

"Alright then. Sounds like a plan to me."

He then walked out of the kitchen, headed towards the den. Pandora and Pearl smiled and laughed as Priscilla shoved them, walking over towards the pantry to get something to eat.

"So, you are more like Piper than we thought."

Pandora spoke as Priscilla began to put some butter on piece of toast. Cilla rolled her eyes as she took a bite, looking back over at her cousins.

"Oh please, Pandora. I just think he's cute. It don't mean nothing."

"Oh, it means everything. He's our whitelighter, Cilla. If you and him hook up, it will be just like Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo all over again."

Pearl spoke as she moved over to stand beside her cousins. Priscilla contuied to eat, rolling her eyes. There was no way she was that much like Piper. Yes, Jackson was cute, but that would be too creepy for comfort. Priscilla sighed as she moved a piece of her hair from her face before looking back over at her cousins.

"Listen, nothing is going to happen, ok? Now lets eat breakfast and shut up about it, ok."

"What ever, Cilla."

They laughed as they move back to get some food to eat. Cilla sighs, rolling her eyes. She couldn't belive they thought she was that much like Piper. She may have had a few things in common with her, but she had her own destiny to follow. She contuied to eat, knowing she would need her strength for that day. After they finished, they head back out of the kitchen, to find Jackson, and start a long day of training.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Priscilla, Pearl, and Pandora walked into the den after eating their breakfast. Jackson was sitting in a chair by a window, looking out into the empty cold streets of San Francisco. He looked back up to see them, and smiled. Priscilla looked down at the ground, before looking back up. She did not know why this man had such an effect on her. He was just a regular person, with the small part of him being a guardian angel for witches. He stood up, looking down at the three young girls who were now his charges. He had always looked after them, since they were babies. He had stayed by them when they were sad, comforted them when they were sick. He had always been there, just invisible to them. Now he was there, and they could see him. It made it all the more special.

"Well, lets get started, Girls." He spoke as they nodded.

"Priscilla, you're first."

Priscilla put her long black hair up into a ponytail, as the other two girls sat down on the sofa, watching their cousin. Priscilla watched Jackson as he stepped forward.

"Ok, then. I think we should work on your new power first. I think your others are built up good enough for now."

She nodded as he talked, but she could barely hear him. She was to busy staring into his beautiful green eyes. She mentally kicked her self, scolding herself. She should not be thinking about him. He was her freaking whitelighter! She should not fall in love with him. That would mean she was too much like Piper. Cilla was going to prove that she was her own person, and not the reincarnation of her Grandmother. She sighed as she watched him, seeing him smile. Her heart almost skipped a beat as he smiled. Why was he doing this to her? She had never felt so strongly for someone in her whole life. In addition, they had just met!

She sighed as she moved a piece of her hair from her face, as he began to speak again.

"Alright, I'm going to through lighting strikes at you, and you will have to freeze them to avoid them. And if you miss, its low voltage, so it shouldn't hurt."

She nodded as he spoke. She was ready for this. She was ready to get her power under control. She sighed as she took a deep breathe.

"Ready?"

"Yes…"

He nodded, as he let the lighting bolt fly. She through her hands up and it froze, in mid air. He smiled as he pulled back the lighting bolt, letting it disappear. They did this same drill for almost an hour, and she stopped all but two. One of them grazed her shoulder, while the other hit her hand. After Jackson healed her, they would start it up again, until he was confident she had had enough practice for now.

"You're getting really good at this, Cilla. You should be fine for now."

She nodded as he finished healing her shoulder wound. She stared into his eyes and smiled as she blushed as his hand brushed slightly against her shoulder. Just his touch was driving her insane. She smiled as he stood up. Pearl poked her cousin in the side, teasing her. Cilla rolled her eyes, before she looked back up at Jackson.

"Who do you want next?"

"Pandora…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of training, the three cousins trudged slowly up the steps towards Priscilla's bedroom. Jackson walked shortly behind them. They were headed upstairs for the book, to look at what else they could do to defend themselves against Cole and his minions. Pearl was first, then, Pandora, and then Priscilla, with Jackson close behind her. She hoped he was not looking at her ass. She did not need that kind of temptation. She sighed as she tossed a strand of her hair over her shoulder that kept pestering her.

As they reached her room, the three girls took a seat on Priscilla's bed. Pandora was the designated bookkeeper, and she had decided it would be safest in Priscilla's room. Priscilla was the potion maker, something else she seemed to inherit from her grandmother, while Pearl was going to be their spell maker.

"Well, here is the plan, Jackson. We're going to make this potion, which is a vanquishing one for Belthazor, with this spell to vanquish him."

She pointed to the Source Vanquishing spell. Jackson nodded as he took a spot down beside Pandora to look closer at the book. Priscilla watched him, as Pearl shoved her yet again. She rolled her eyes as he got up.

"Well, it is a good plan, but do you know if it will work?"

"No, that's why we are going to through everything we have at him."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

As he spoke, Priscilla's parents orbed into her room, and smiled down at the three girls and their whitelighter. Kelly walked over and hugged her daughter, and nieces, before looking back over at her husband. Wyatt stepped forward, smiling down at his daughter, before looking around the group.

"How did they do, Jackson?"

"They are all doing fine for now, getting some minimum control of their new powers. I think they should be ready soon."

Priscilla smiled as she watched Jackson and her father talk. She sighed, looked back up at her mother, who winked at her. Priscilla rolled her eyes yet again, shaking her head. She could not believe that everyone thought she was so much like her grandmother. She was her own person, and she was going to have to prove that to her mother, as well as the rest of her family.

"Well then, I think its time for bed. Goodnight, Girls."

Wyatt spoke, hugging his daughter and nieces, leading his wife out of the door. Pandora and Pearl followed, after they hugged their cousin. She turned back to Jackson. He smiled as he got up, stretching slightly, before looking back down at Priscilla.

"Well, I guess I should say Goodnight."

She nodded as he smiled, reaching down to hug her. She blushed as he held her close. As he pulled away, he smiled, looking back down at her.

"Well, Goodnight, Jackson."

"Good night, Cilla. Sleep well, and have sweet dreams."

As he orbed out, she blushed, lying back on her bed. She wondered if it would not be so bad to be fall for your whitelighter. After all, her grandmother had done it, and their marriage worked out. She never got a chance to meet her Grandfather. After he had brought Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda to this safe house, he orbed back into the manor. He tried to kill Cole himself, but he was too killed. The three children were raised by their whitelighter, who was her mother Kelly. Therefore, it must not be that bad. She sighed as she closed her eyes, falling off into a soft sleep.


End file.
